Anytime
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei can't focus on anything but Lucrezia.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 17th Kinktober prompt: orgasm denial (9x5).

########

 **Anytime** by luvsanime02

########

Wufei can feel sweat sticking to his skin and soaking the bed sheets underneath him. All that he can focus on is her, though. Lucrezia is above him, straddling Wufei's waist and slowly lowering herself back down onto his hard cock.

He can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her, from her flushed face and breasts, and the place where they're joined, most of all. Wufei is so eager to come that he's trembling all over.

She won't let him come yet, though. Lucrezia's been keeping Wufei on the edge of an orgasm for over half an hour now, and he's not sure if he's feeling pain or pleasure anymore, but he knows that she won't let him come until she wants him to.

Wufei can't help the broken moan that leaves his lips when he feels himself getting close again. He already knows what she'll do, and sure enough, Lucrezia grabs the base of his cock just when he's almost there. She holds still, watching Wufei as he fights for control. Fights against her or his own body, he doesn't know. Probably both.

After a few long moments, the urgent need recedes again, just enough that Wufei's no longer on the edge of his orgasm, and he bangs his head on the pillow underneath him and groans in frustration, panting heavily.

With a smile on her face, Lucrezia starts moving up and down on his cock again slowly. So slowly, Wufei can feel every inch of her warm wetness, and a shuddering breath escapes his lips.

"You've lasted a lot longer than I thought you would," she admits.

Despite the situation, and how Wufei feels like he's dying in the best possible way, he smirks up at her. "I told you not to underestimate me," he says.

Laughing, Lucrezia thrusts faster, just once, while squeezing around his cock, and Wufei's whole body jerks uncontrollably. He glares up at her, though he's not at all upset. Horny beyond belief, frustrated as hell, but not upset, though. He doesn't think that it's possible to be upset with Lucrezia when she's smiling at him like that.

After two more times when he's denied an orgasm, though, Wufei's muttering constantly under his breath about how she's actually going to _kill him dead_ soon, and then no one's going to get to come unless she's into that, and he really hopes that she's not. He needs to come _so badly_ , he's got an ache in his gut and his balls, and his cock is burning hot inside of her.

When Lucrezia finally takes pity on Wufei and starts fucking him harder, faster, Wufei grips her hips tightly and comes so hard that his thoughts go blank. He's just… completely gone. Somewhere else. Maybe he does die a little. Wufei doesn't know, and doesn't care, because he's finally _coming_ , and his breath escapes him in broken sobs as he feels like he's emptying himself inside of her, seed and soul.

Wufei has no idea how much time has passed before he can think again, and he realizes that he's staring up at the ceiling with his arms and legs spread out on the bed, still breathing fast but no longer in danger of having a stroke.

His body's tingling all over, like the aftermath of running a marathon, stretched out and wrung out and loose. Wufei turns his head, slowly, and Lucrezia is lying beside him, an arm curled under her head.

"Back with me?" she asks teasingly.

Wufei groans softly, and nods just a little. "I think so," he says, and his voice is a dry croak. He'd roll over onto his side and face her fully, but he doesn't want to try and move his limbs just yet. He doesn't think that they'll cooperate with him.

"You lasted almost an hour," she says thoughtfully. "That's impressive."

There's a not-so-small part of Wufei that's disappointed in himself for not lasting a whole hour while on the edge of an orgasm, and he must be a masochist. He must be, because what comes out of his mouth next is, "I'll do better next time."

Apparently, he's surprised Lucrezia too, because she blinks at him for a moment before her eyes take on a very interested and alarming gleam. "Oh, is that so?" she says, and she sounds like she's ready for another round right this second.

Wufei gives her a very tired look, and she laughs. "Next time, as in, some other day," he clarifies dryly. "I have no desire to end up in the emergency room tonight. Especially not while I'm still naked and covered in sweat and fluids."

"Spoilsport," Lucrezia says teasingly, but she lays her head down on his shoulder so he knows that she agrees with his assessment. "Thank you," she says softly. For going along with her idea, Wufei assumes.

Wufei closes his eyes. He's so exhausted, and sleep's not that far off, he can tell. "Anytime," he says, and he's definitely a masochist because he's never meant anything more.


End file.
